Son of the moon reboot
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Jack Frost was reborn not of man on moon, but of Artemis power. And what if they meet and strange thing happen. Will Jack finally get an family member or not. Who knows. So read and find out. After the movie and after the heroes of Olympics. Rated T to be safe. Story reboot of Son of moon.


Hey. This story is gonna start from scratch. Hope you like it. The old one will stay up for memorise. It was my first ever story. Also I changing the story to a completed different story and yet it still the same. No sense. Yes. But you see later. Now on with the story. Also don't tell Manny I mess with his rules a little.

Jack Frost was sitting around his lake. It was strange to see the normally hyperactive spirit sitting still for once. But the reason why it simple. He still feel like there something missing.

'I don't know why I still feel this way. I mean I got everything I need. A few believers, a family, and frieand's. What more do I need?' Jack though.

Suddley the moon started toglow and a voice was heard.

"It because you haven't met your mother yet Jack." Man on moon(Manny or MiM) said to an surprise Jack.

"Wait. What do you mean my mother! I was reborn from your power as an sprit. How can that be?!" Jack said.

"That not true. You see, you die the day you save your little sister. I knew it was going to happen and ask an certain frieand of my to borrow some of her child birth powers to reborn you and thankfully she lend me some. So, you weren't reborn from my powers, but an goddese power instead. I simple turn you to an sprite so you wouldn't die again." Manny example.

"Really. What her name? Where is she? Does she know I'm alive?" Jack fire question after questions. Til Manny cut him off.

"She doesn't know you are alive. She though I'm using some of her powers to save an naear dead babby. Her name is Artemis, goddess of the moon,motherhood,childbirth,maidens,hunts and wild." Manny said.

"Wow. My mother an goddess. So where is she?" Jack ask in child like tone when about to receive an gift.

"She should be setting camp at New York park. I know this because ever child around the world is under my watch. And before you ask, you see." Manny said.

"Okay. I'm going to tell her she my mom now." Jack said as he was about to fly off.

"Wait you can't just walk up to her and tell her your her son!?" Manny said.

"Of course I can. If she doesn't believe me you can tell her. And here the reasons why you will. First off, because of you, I was walk through,attack by random sprites, and alone for three hundreds years. Second, you ignore me ever time I ask/beg for guides. And lastly, you call apune me when the world was in danger and basically keep my memories from me. So you own me at least that much, no." Jack said with an edge in his tone.

Which cause Manny to gulp. He knew if he didn't help Jack. He can cause an new ice age in his anger. He almost did a few times. So he better help.

"Of course I'll help. You better get going now if you wish to meet her." Manny said. Knowing he got him to help, Jack flew off in his top speed. Which broke the sound barrier. Thought you like to know.

(An few hours later.)

Jack was looking around the woods in NY park looking for any kind of sigh of an camp. He was about to take an break til he heard an sound of battle. He rush to the noise. When he got there he saw,to his surprise, Pitch and his nightmares creatures attacking girls in sliver. Not to watch them losing and getting hurt, he decide to intervene. He smirk at what he was about to do.

Thalia pov's. (Hah!)

I have no idea what was going on. One minute me and the hunters were setting camp and the next we were attack by an strange man in a dress. He summon alot of these strong horsed made of dark sand like things. And did I mention we are losing. No. Then cusinder it mention. Our weapons have no effect on them. And I think I heard one of the younger hunters call the man boogey man, the king of nightmare. But he make believe right? Then again, I am an daughter of an god. So why not. Anyway, we were losing and all hope seem to be lose. Til it started to snow.

I know what some of you are thinking. Why did you think snow will Chang anything. Well, this snow have power in them, making me think an god came to our aid. Anyway back on track. It was snowing and the man,Pitch, growl and whisper. ''He here.''

I was wondering who he was talking about, til an snow like tornado appear between the hunters and the man. I also here laughter in the snow tornado. Once it clear an boy was standing on the spot. He was wearing an blue hoddie with the hood up, tight pants with the bottom look torn and no...shoes? Really? Anyway, he also have an wooden staff that remind me of Sly Cooper cane for some reason. The boy started to talk.

"Really Pitch. Attacking children. I never thought the nightmare king can stoop so low. But then again. Me and the rest of the guardians did sent you packing a few days ago. So I guess you didn't have much courage to attack me again." The boy said. He kind of tick me and some of the older hunters off by calling us children. Some of us look older than him dam it!

Getting off track. Pitch growl and say. "Jack Frost. What are you doing here brat!?"

The boy,now know as Jack, took down his hood and relieve his face. I almost gasp. His face look really pale. Paler then Nico and that saying something. His hair is pure white, like snow and look frozen. His eyes look icy blue. He then started to speak again.

"No that just mean. You don't see me making fun of you for having no eyesbrows and wearing an dress you know." He tease.

It made me crack up and the rest of the hunters to try,and fail, to strifle their giggles. Hey I know he powerful, but you got to admits that is funny. Anyway the man growl and made the horsed to attack the boy. We were about to help him til he swong his staff and took out all the horsed with freaken ice! He then started to speak again.

"It rude to attack an innocent little kid you. My feelings are hurt." He fake sob to add to that. He really is pissing off Pitch.

"Your anything,but innocent Frost." The man growl out. Seuriuosely, is he an animal? He seem to growl alot.

" I know. Do you really want to fight. Your not as strong you were a few days ago. And it the full moon. Which means my power increase two times. So think carefully here." Jack said cheerfully. The man seem to compiled to the though for an moment. The boy most be really powerful to make him think. He then growl and said. "Next time Frost. Next time."'

"And I be ready to kick your ass again. Also, these girls are under my procten Pitch. So you better be careful on what you do next time." Jack said in a threating tone, which remind me of Percy, when he threaten someone. Also he seem to piss off the hunters. Pretty sure their thinking, 'We don't need your proction boy!' Even though he save our ass and scared away the man who did it, like it nothing.

The man growl and walk away in the shadows. He know how to shadow travel! The boy suddling walk up to me and smile. He ask if anyone was hurt and everything. I told him no one was hurt and everything was fine.

"Good. The old man really need to loosen up. He angry a lot these days. Anyway, What is your name young lady?" Jack ask.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." I told him.

"Jack Frost. Sprit of winter. Also know as prince of winter and jokul frust. Oh, and guardian of fun." He intro himself. I rise my eyebrow at the last bit. Before I can question the last bit, he begin talking again.

"You say Artemis. Like Artemis,goddess of the moon, right?" He ask exitly.

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?" I ask. Not knowing he going to shock the Greek world to the core.

"Well, she my mother after all." He reply with an smile.

Annd cut. So what do you think. Better or not. Anyway please review and have an nice day/afternoon/night. Also rember, Jack Frost rule!


End file.
